The Urashima Way
by Mythic Chokohbo
Summary: AU Tragedy strikes Keitaro Urashima at an early age he is forced to become the master of his family’s art. But just how far will he go for revenge over his loss?
1. Default Chapter

AU Tragedy strikes Keitaro at an early age he is forced to become the master of his family's art. But just how far will he go for revenge over his loss?

I'm kinda new to the whole fan fiction thing so stick with me till I get a couple chapters out.

I do not own LH or anything else that's worth more than a couple bucks.

The Urashima Way

Chapter 1: Start of a journey

Early mornings light filtered down on a small one story house bordering one of the many forests in Japan. Though the house looked like it had seen better days it had a warm feel to it. That is it would if it wasn't for the strange noises coming from the backyard.

Slash… leap… parry… Keitaro Urashima found himself lost in his training. Sweat was dripping off his brow as his bokken did its intricate dance. As soon as his muscles started protesting he kicked the intensity of his training to another degree, sending waves of ki at nearby rocks. Five minutes passed and Keitaro's energy was fading fast. He swung his bokken in a wide arc over his head, stopping it abruptly as the tip reached the same height as his sternum. Concentrating all of his remaining ki into his sword a faint aura of silver could be seen flickering in and out, before disappearing completely.

"_Still cant manage it." _Keitaro thought as he relaxed his body. _"This would be much easier if you were still with us father."_ The sound of his stomach rumbling brought him out of his thoughts. _"Better go get cleaned up before mom gets breakfast done." _

A freshly showered Keitaro got dressed and headed and headed into the kitchen. _"Mom's not in here and there's no food I wonder where she's at."_ He spots a note hanging on the fridge and walks over to read it.

"Keitaro….

Left for Kyoto like we talked about, yup that means its time for you to get a job and move out like we talked about too. We can't afford to support you anymore. You have a month before me and your mom rent out the house."

Koh…

"Kei sorry that I did not tell you goodbye in person, but we were running late. There should be enough food in the fridge to tide you over until you find somewhere to live. Maybe finally find a girl and get me some grandchildren."

Love Mom

"_He didn't have to be such an ass about it. I know I agreed to move when they did but I never thought it would be this soon. Oh well, its Sunday might as well relax for today." _Keitaro poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat in front of the tv. He ate the cereal and settled down for a fun filled day of watching television. Before long he fell into a fitful sleep.

An image of a young Keitaro was training with his father could be seen. The elder mans movements fluid and graceful. "Keitaro always remember the way of the Urashima. Protect those that can not protect themselves and those that you love. Adapt other styles to our own, and always strive to do your best."

The image faded was replaced by a sea of fog. A hazy figure walked towards Keitaro. "You will never be good enough, give up." Keitaro charged the figure and swung at it only for it to disappear. It appeared just at the edge of Keitaro's vision as if taunting him. "You will never find us. It's useless."

Keitaro woke up his brow soaked in sweat. He sat up and stretched. _"I haven't had this dream in years. I'd rather not have it ever again." _

The ringing of a telephone saved him from the ever darkening thoughts running through his mind. "Hello." A gruff elderly voice came through the phone.

"Keitaro its granny, can you come to Hinatasou as soon as possible something important has come up." Keitaro's head snapped to attention at this. "What is it, did you finally find them. Tell me Granny."

"It will have to wait till you get here got to go. See you soon bye."

"Granny, Granny." _The old lady hung up on me. I better hurry and see what she wants." _He hung the phone up and started his long walk to the subway.

Let me know what you think reviews and flames are always welcomed.


	2. The Flower In Danger

**Welcome back to The Urashima Way… Or maybe welcome to it I forget. Things you need to know.**

**"_Thoughts"_**

**"Speaking"**

**I don't own LH. Or anything that's worth much more than a couple bucks. Sue me and get my bellybutton lint.**

**The Urashima Way**

**CH2: The flower in danger.**

The sound of the intercom filled the trolley car. "We have arrived at Hirazawa hot springs our last stop. Please exit in a safe and orderly fashion. Have a nice day."

Keitaro stood up and stretched before getting off the trolley. He began his walk to Hinatasou, and soon found himself standing on a wooden bridge.

"Where is the place? I know I'm close."

A thick fog surrounded the bridge, and an old man appeared in front of him. "Beware the dream." Startled Keitaro jumps back only to fall on his face. By the time he picks himself up the old man and the fog were gone.

"_There's no way he could no about that. I'll have to ask Granny about it when I get there."_

The street on the other side of the bridge was practically empty. The only signs of life were the birds in the trees and the occasional shopkeeper.

"_Where are all the people? Has life around here really gotten that bad?" _He walks through the side streets until he comes upon the stairs leading up to the inn. _"Finally here…now to find out what was so important I had to rush over here? Hope it's not another useless lead._

A loud crash and a scream can be heard. "Stop it! Let go of me!" Keitaro turns around to see a young girl being dragged into a nearby alleyway. The girl was short and looked to be around twelve or thirteen years old. She had short blue hair, and would look rather pretty if she wasn't utterly scared. Her terrified eyes locked with Keitaro's before she completely disappeared into the alley.

He couldn't really make out much of the three men other than there sizes. One was short and fat, another tall and lanky, medium.

Keitaro rushed towards toward the alley but stopped right before the entrance. Peeking into the alley he accessed the situation and started forming a plan. _"Alright it's just the three of them and this is the only way in and out. I need to get to the girl or get her out of there before I fight freely."_

"Who knew we'd find such a pretty one in a city like this boss." The tall one said. The fat one started rubbing his hands together. "Think we can keep her boss?"

The girl started shaking and once again started protesting for her release.

The man they called boss started laughing. "No ones going to come for you."

Keitaro stepped into the opening and on a glass bottle shattering it and making noise in the process. _"Well there went surprising them."_ "Let the girl go."

"Ill give you three seconds before those two start ripping you apart. Not going to leave? Get him boys." The man slaps the young girl in the face knocking her to the ground. "Stay there."

Two of the thugs advanced towards Keitaro. The shorter man threw a punch at his face that was easily dodged. The taller one aimed a kick at his middle that was blocked. Keitaro continued dodging and blocking positioning himself closer to the girl. As soon as he got close enough to the girl to defend her he set about dispatching his enemies. The taller man aimed a punch at his stomach only to have it caught earning a yelp of surprise from the crook as he is thrown towards his boss knocking them both down. A side kick to the face sends the fat man sprawling.

Keitaro rushed towards the girl that was currently lying on the ground. "It's going to be ok, you don't have much time get up and run up those stairs there's a teahouse there. Tell a lady named Haruka there what happened and she'll make sure you get home safely."

The girl got up and started running for the teashop. The medium sized thug tried to head her off but was stopped by Keitaro stepping in between them. The man swung at Keitaro and missed.

Keitaro sent his knee up into the thug's stomach dropping him to one knee. Keitaro turned to see how far along the girl was only to find her standing at the entrance. "What is it?"

The girl was just standing there staring at Keitaro. "Gomen."

"Don't worry about it now hurry up and get going."

As the girl ran off towards the stairs, the thug picked himself off the ground. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. He swung it down towards Keitaro's back. At the last minute Keitaro twisted his body the blade grazing his arm.

"_Damn should have paid better attention. Might as well finish it quick"_ Keitaro dodged a slash to his side and caught the man's wrist twisting and breaking it. He quickly silences the mans screaming with a hard kick to the face.

After making sure that they were all knocked out he started walking towards Haruka's cafe. As he reached the bottom stairs an older woman was on her way down.

"Aunt Haruka did you make sure that girl got home safely?"

"She's home don't worry about it. You've finished up already?" Haruka said with an stoic look on her face.

Keitaro nervously scratched the back of his neck with his good arm. "Yeah there out cold. I need you to cleanup for me though, I have business with Granny at Hinatasou. I'll head down to the shop when I'm finished." Keitaro started up the stairs.

Haruka's stoic look turned into an angry one. "I'm not your maid Keitaro."

As he was running up the stairs he called over his back "I'll make it up to you Aunt Haruka." As soon as this sentence left his mouth he tripped on the top step sending him sprawling.

Haruka just shook her head. _"How can he be so graceful in a fight, but cant walk around without falling on his face. Oh well lets check out that mess he made_

"Forgot to tell him granny's not here. Hope those girls don't tear him apart."

_**Next chapter: Mayhem occurs when Keitaro arrives at the dorm.**_

**_Please send reviews or flames I'm not too picky_**


End file.
